Terima Kasih, Sakura
by Ichageek
Summary: Drabble. "Sasuke, kau suka kari? Ibuku baru membuat banyak sekali kari, sepertinya…" "Terima kasih, Sakuraku," Ia membiarkan dirinya mendekap Sakura, sama seperti dekapan-dekapan yang diberikan Sakura SasuSaku. Semi Canon


Disclaimer: Karakter bukan milik saya, tapi milik Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Sasuke U./Sakura H.

Rating : K

_Dia_ selalu ada di sana untuk Sasuke. Setiap Sasuke terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya, Sakura selalu memeluknya dengan erat dan lembut. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun dan hanya menyebut namanya dengan suaranya yang nyaring tapi anehnya terdengar menenangkan di telinga Sasuke.

Pelukan_nya_ tidak pernah membuat Sasuke ingin menjauhkannya. Tidak ketika ia mengira dirinya mati saat melawan Haku. Tidak ketika kesadarannya termakan oleh segel Orochimaru di tengah hutan. Tidak juga ketika ia terbangun di rumah sakit setelah pertemuan dengan Itachi. Tidak pula pelukannya penuh kekhawatiran dan kelegaan bersamaan saat ia terbangun dari tidur panjang setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Tidak sama sekali Sasuke berniat melepaskannya.

Lalu sekarang saat gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh di seluruh wajahnya dan wajah penuh ketakutan yang pucat, Sasuke mendekapnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya mendekap Sakura, sama seperti dekapan-dekapan yang diberikan Sakura. Hangat. Lembut. Menenangkan. Melindungi_nya_.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Sasuke…?"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau suka kari? Ibuku baru membuat banyak sekali kari, sepertinya…"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan lagi Sakura bicara, mendengarkan Sakura bicara sama saja mendengar kereta tak berhenti jalan. Sasuke membaca buku di tangannya kembali yang sempat terpotong karena kedatangan Sakura di rumahnya. Semenjak Sasuke kembali, Sakura sering sekali menyempatkan waktunya ke rumahnya yang sepi, walaupun ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Meski Sakura sudah sering keluar masuk rumah Sasuke hampir setiap hari, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa Sakura seperti takut akan sesuatu setiap memasuki rumahnya. Ia tahu bukan karena berada di tempat yang sepi seperti distrik Uchiha yang hanya ditempati oleh Sasuke ini, tapi ada hal lain dalam diri gadis itu sendiri lah penyebabnya.

"Sasuke kau mendengarku tidak, _sih_?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada menuntut dari balik kompor tempat dia sedang memanaskan kari yang dia bawa.

"Huh?"

Sebelah tangan Sakura berkacak di pinggangnya, "sudah kuduga," katanya tampak jengkel, "kau memang tidak pernah mendengarku."

"Hn, Sakura,"

Sakura sekarang mendekap kedua tangannya di dada, suaranya tajam ketika menyahut, "apa?"

Sasuke tidak mengambil pusing kejengkelan Sakura. "Ambil kunci duplikat di bawah vas di meja makan, lain kali masuk saja sesukamu."

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab dengan sangat cepat hingga sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, bingung. Sasuke melepaskan tatapannya dari majalah dan benar-benar memandang langsung mata hijau Sakura yang tampak berkilat-kilat. "Aku tidak mau mengambilnya, karena kalau kau tidak membukakan pintu untukku, aku takut kau sudah tidak ada lagi di sini."

Sesaat Sasuke tidak menemukan kata-katanya. Majalah di tangan Sasuke sudah ia tutup dan diletakkan di meja di sebelah sofa tempat dirinya berbaring. Onyx-nya masih menatap lekat mata Sakura yang sudah melarikan diri dari tatapannya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mendekat padanya, "kemari."

Sakura menurut dengan ragu, berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berbaring dengan sebelah tangan lain menjadi bantal kepalanya. Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura hingga gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh dan menindihnya, wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak mereka dan menyentuh singkat bibir Sakura dengan miliknya. Tidak menghiraukan kekagetan di wajah Sakura, Sasuke mendudukkan tubuh Sakura di sebelahnya, ia sudah duduk dan berhadapan sangat dekat dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di kening Sakura, membuat suara ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir Sakura yang saat itu juga baru tampak tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Hal yang selalu di lakukan Itachi padanya saat kecil. "Dasar bodoh," ujar Sasuke dengan datar, "tidak akan ada hal seperti itu, jadi tenang saja."

Sakura masih terdiam sesaat, seperti masih mencari-cari suaranya agar tidak terdengar pecah. "Jadi, kau berjanji tidak akan pergi?"

"Selama kau tidak mengingingkannya." Sasuke menyeringai tipis membuat Sakura mendengus sengaja, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya yang sayang sekali tertangkap dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

"Kau berkata begitu padahal tahu kalau aku tidak akan mungkin mengatakannya, kan." Suara Sakura lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Sasuke menyeringai kembali, kali ini lebih lebar. Meremehkan. "Hn." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sakura, omong-omong."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tampak tidak mengerti. Sasuke masih menyeringai katika berkata, "Kariku jadi gosong."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Wajah Sakura tampak begitu tenang dan damai, mata hijaunya tidak terlihat karena tertutup kelopaknya, napasnya keluar beraturan. Butuh lebih dari setengah menit untuk Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura yang tertidur di lengannya itu. Tidak akan ada yang mengira wanita yang ia maksud itu adalah wanita yang sama dengan kunoichi kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha yang terkenal galak dan bertangan dingin itu. Meski betapa mereka tidak tahunya seberapa cengengnya wanita itu sejak Sasuke mengenalnya sampai sekarang.

Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura, membisikkan pelan kata-katanya di telinga Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sakura_ku_," dan ia tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Malam ini, malam pertama Sasuke mengingat bagaimana tersenyum sejak sekian lama melupakannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.


End file.
